


Cap Bear

by kuro



Series: Plushieverse [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro/pseuds/kuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve comes home from a mission, and finds Tony and a surprise in the living room. </p>
<p>(Okay, that sounded dirty, but it's really not.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cap Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohmyloki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyloki/gifts).



> For ohmyloki/bootycap, who wanted fluff and inspired me. It's really silly though.
> 
> Also, this was written very quickly, so beware of mistakes.

Steve comes home early in the morning, exhausted from his latest mission. There had been an urgent call and he had to leave in the middle of the night a few days ago. He hasn't really gotten any sleep ever since, and at the moment, a shower and his bed seems like the very definition of paradise. When he passes the living room, he pauses for a moment. A person is lying on the sofa, asleep. Looking closer, Steve recognises Tony's characteristic bed head, and he smiles to himself. Catching Tony asleep, that's a rarity right there.

Tony's face is mashed into some kind of strange pillow. A pillow that consists mostly of blue and... a tiny Captain America shield? Steve steps closer, unable to contain his curiosity. What exactly is Tony using as a pillow? Steve stares down at him for a while, feeling a bit uncomfortably close to being a creeper. Tony, on the other hand, doesn't seem to realise that someone is watching him sleep. As far as Steve knows, Tony only sleeps when he can't function otherwise, so he must be absolutely exhausted.

Tony snuffles, and shifts in his sleep, but he doesn't wake up. He moves enough, though, for Steve to see what he is sleeping on. It's a pretty large teddy bear, complete with Captain America costume and shield. The helmet has even tiny little wings attached to it, but they're a little squashed now because Tony has been sleeping on them.

Steve is a bit confused. He has seen a lot of merchandising of himself before, but never such an expertly done version of himself as a teddy bear. Even the colour of the fur is almost the colour of his hair. Where did Tony get this from?

 

* * *

 

Tony wakes up with a start, trying to orient himself. He realises he's in the living room, lying on the sofa, and there is a person who is currently standing over him. He turns around, and there is Steve, still in his uniform, looking down at him with a guilty face. He probably feels bad that he woke Tony up, but honestly, Tony is glad to see that Steve's back, and uninjured at that.

“You're back,” Tony says and tries a smile that probably comes out pretty rumpled. He feels pretty rumpled, anyway.

“That I am,” Steve replies with a smile of his own. He fidgets for a moment, and then points at something next to Tony's head.

“What is that?” he asks. Tony turns his head, and comes face to face with his Cap Bear. Oh shit. He had been dragging the stupid thing everywhere, and now he had managed to fall asleep with it on the sofa exactly when Steve decided to finally come home.

“It's a Captain America teddy bear, don't you see?” he mumbles. “They're really popular. Fans also love to throw them at us.”

“I know that, Tony,” Steve presses on, “but I've never seen one this accurate and well done.”

Tony curses internally. Damn his righteous (and sexy) ass, the guy is sometimes a bloodhound. Once he has gotten his teeth in, he won't let go. Tony slumps down.

“I might have made it myself,” he quietly admits.

“You... what?” Steve gapes a little.

“Don't act so surprised!” Tony exclaims. “I can build a god-damn suit of armour in my basement, what makes you think I wouldn't be able to make a proper plush toy?! As if I'm going to buy a poor quality Cap Bear!”

Steve is quiet for a moment. Tony starts to get worried, but then, Steve starts chuckling, harder and harder, until he is laughing out loud.

“...it's not _that_ funny,” Tony pouts.

“Oh Tony,” Steve replies between trying to regain his breath and wiping his eyes. “You are one incredible, amazing person, and you never fail to surprise me.”

Tony tries to keep his pout, but he knows he has already lost. A smile just as huge as Steve's mercilessly tugs the corners of his mouth upwards, and soon, he is laughing as well.

When they have finally regained their composure, Steve reaches out to Tony, gently lifting his chin and placing a kiss on his forehead.

“Come, you incredible, amazing person, let's go to bed. Don't forget your teddy bear, so he'll protect you,” Steve teases.

Tony feels that taking said bear and beaning Steve on the head with it is completely justified.


End file.
